Morning Musume Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of June 2019, there have been a total of 44 members altogether (1997-present), 28 graduated members, 2 members which have resigned, and 15 generations. There are currently 14 members in Morning Musume '19 which consists of the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th generations. Members Current Members Former Members Leadership ;Leaders ;Sub-Leaders *The sub-leader position was established on April 16, 2001, when Iida Kaori became the second leader. *The sub-leader position was vacant from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013, until Tanaka Reina graduated and assigned Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders. Members Colors Each Morning Musume member has her own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time, as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one which is available. No member has the exact same color, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to another member's. Heritage Members Colors Official member colors were introduced in the spring of 2005. Tenures Notable tenures= Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than seven years, and to date only nine members have done this. |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Michishige Sayumi: 11 Years, 10 Months, 7 Days #Niigaki Risa: 10 Years, 8 Months, 23 Days #Tanaka Reina: 10 Years, 4 Months, 2 Days #Takahashi Ai: 10 Years, 1 Month, 4 Days #'Fukumura Mizuki and Ikuta Erina: ' #'Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki: ' #Kamei Eri: 7 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Iida Kaori: 7 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days #Iikubo Haruna: 7 Years, 2 Months, 17 Days #Yoshizawa Hitomi: 7 Years, 20 Days #'Oda Sakura: ' #Yaguchi Mari: 6 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days #Abe Natsumi: 6 Years, 4 Months, 18 Days #Kudo Haruka: 6 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days #Mitsui Aika: 5 Years, 5 Months, 8 Days #Suzuki Kanon: 5 Years, 4 Months, 29 Days #Ishikawa Rika: 5 Years, 21 Days #Yasuda Kei: 5 Years, 2 Days #Ogawa Makoto: 5 Years, 1 Day #'Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane: ' #Sayashi Riho: 4 Years, 11 Months, 29 Days #Konno Asami: 4 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Kusumi Koharu: 4 Years, 7 Months, 5 Days #Fujimoto Miki: 4 Years, 4 Months, 13 Days #Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai: 4 Years, 3 Months, 16 Days #Junjun and Linlin: 3 Years, 9 Months #Ogata Haruna: 3 Years, 8 Months, 21 Days #Nakazawa Yuko: 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days #Goto Maki: 3 Years, 1 Month, 1 Day #'Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina: ' #Ishiguro Aya: 2 Years, 4 Months #'Morito Chisaki: ' #Ichii Sayaka: 2 Years, 18 Days #Fukuda Asuka: 1 Year, 7 Months, 11 Days #'Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare and Yamazaki Mei: ' Mentors Beginning with 3rd generation, when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor.Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHT. Nippon TV. 2008-04-18. The mentor system was dropped after the 7th generation,"道重が久住小春教育でストレス、溜め込みすぎてまゆ毛抜いていた。" (in Japanese). Narinari. 2014-11-17. but was officially brought back for the 12th generation. Official Mentors= *3rd Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *4th Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (expressive power)"元モー娘。メンバー、吉澤ひとみの婚約祝福 “元教育係”矢口真里「嬉しい」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2015-09-05. **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (greetings and manners)"「加護ちゃん」を元の位置に戻したい 加護亜依がアイドルに再挑戦する理由" (in Japanese). excite News. 2016-01-25. *7th Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *12th Generation **Iikubo Haruna → mentor to all 12th generation members"譜久村聖リーダーの新生モーニング娘。が4月15日シングルリリースを発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-02-15. *13th Generation **Kudo Haruka → mentor to all 13th generation members"モー娘。工藤遥、新メンバーのキャラかぶりにダメ出し" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-03-07. *15th Generation **Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina → mentor to all 15th generation membersIshida Ayumi. "幸せだ～！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2019-09-22. |-|Unofficial Mentors= *5th Generation **Yoshizawa Hitomi → Takahashi Ai **Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami **Ishikawa Rika → Ogawa Makoto **Yaguchi Mari → Niigaki Risa *6th Generation **Yasuda Kei → mentor to all 6th generation members"新旧の枠を超えたモーニング娘。の絆 ＜Yahoo!ライブトーク＞出演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2007-11-15. *8th Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika **Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina → Junjun *9th Generation **Mitsui Aika → mentor to all 9th generation members"モーニング娘。'16鈴木香音卒業インタビュー" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-05-11. *10th Generation **Mitsui Aika → mentor to all 10th generation members *12th Generation **Ikuta Erina → watchdog to all 12th generation members **Sato Masaki → rhythm coach to all 12th generation members **Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka → performance coaches to all 12th generation members **Oda Sakura → posing coach to all 12th generation members Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Trivia ;Records . She beat Takahashi Ai's previous record of 4 years, 3 months, and 28 days. *As of December 2018, Iikubo Haruna is the longest-serving sub-leader at 5 Years, 6 Months, and 25 Days when she graduated. She beat Niigaki Risa's previous record of 4 years, 3 months, and 28 days. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 years and 11 months, and auditioning at age 11. She beat Kago Ai's 11-year record which was set at the age of 12. *Fukumura Mizuki holds the record for being the youngest sub-leader and youngest leader the group has ever had. She is also the fastest member to become leader, excluding Nakazawa Yuko who became leader when the group was formed. *As of September 2016, the 10th generation became the longest lasting full generation, and continued on as a full generation through December 2017 for a total of 6 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days. **As of September 2017, the 10th generation is the first generation in which all the members have reached 6 years in the group. *As of April 2017, Oda Sakura is the longest lasting one-member generation at . The previous record belonged to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu who was in the group for 4 years, 7 months, and 5 days. *From joining to debuting on a single, Goto Maki is the fastest to debut with a total of 18 days. *From joining to debut on a single, Fujimoto Miki (as part of the 6th generation) took the longest to debut on a single with a total of 6 Months and 23 Days. *As of September 2018, 16 of the 41 past and present members have been in the group for 6 years, making 1/3 of the group meet this milestone. *From September 29, 2017 to December 11, 2017, the group had a total of 6 members in the group that have been in the group for over 6 years. This made it the first ever line-up to ever have that many members in the group that have been there for 6 years. **The previous record was in the January 2009 to December 2010 line-up, which had Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina be in the group for 6+ years at that point. }} ;Notes on Generations ;Other Trivia See Also *Morning Musume Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Notes # While the 6th generation joined the group on January 19, 2003, Fujimoto Miki was officially announced as the first 6th generation member on January 7, 2003. # Both singles do not include the 6th generation, but they were already members at time of release. # Because of her sudden resignation, Yaguchi Mari was still featured in the single. # The single does not include Junjun and Linlin, but both were already members at the time of the release. # The single originally did not include Oda Sakura, but she was already a member during the time of the release. "Wakuteka Take a change (Oda Sakura Ver.)" was released DVD track 2 for the limited C edition for "Help me!!". # The single does not include the 12th generation, but they were already members at the time of the release. # Sato Masaki was not able to be featured in the 63rd single, "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy," due to her recovering from an injury during its production period."モーニング娘。'17 NEWシングルリリースのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-26. References }} External Link *Wikipedia: English cs:Členky Morning Musume da:Morning Musume Medlemmer de:Morning Musume Mitglieder Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:13th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Category:15th Generation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido